Just Another Wolf Love Story
by Sara Ashley
Summary: Alright so this is my first fanfic, it is a twilight theme with the wolf imprint idea XD c'mon! who doesnt love these? This is a little new, I made up my own characters and I'm kind of going with the flow :/ Don't be shy, let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic :) lol

My inspiration is Twilight but I didn't steal any characters, I just kinda stole the idea of the wolves and imprints :} Mainly because it's genius.

**CHAPTER 1-what the heck was that?**

I found myself typing in words into my laptop that I'm sure weren't in the dictionary into my rough draft for English. I HAD to finish before the bell and whether or not this all made sense it HAD to be two pages. Every now and then I would write in random facts I knew… trees leaves are green in springtime, my dad is a first class nerd, my grandma's name was Anne… (keep in mind my paper was about Teddy Roosevelt). I really didn't care at this point, it was only a daily grade and I had made A's on my first three I turned in. I figured why not slip up just once? I earned it. Reading over it, I couldn't help but snicker… this was a BIG slip up… in fact it probably wasn't considered a slip up anymore… just a random mess of words.

I'm sure Mr. Lee would not think that was very funny, but he specifically said it had to be two pages or he would not take it. I blame him. Yesterday I could have sworn he said one and a half. In any event, I just finished writing my lame, random, nonsense excuse for a paper when the bell rang.

RRRRRIIIIINNGGGGG.

God I hated that sound, it was like the bell of death sending me into another layer of hell I liked to call algebra.

I quickly clicked the print button, rushed up to the front of the room to snatch it from the printer, and slid it on to Mr. Lee's desk smiling apologetically as he looked at me with disapproving eyes. I shrunk away to head to my algebra class…. Ick.

I guess algebra wasn't so bad considering I sat two seats behind the love of my life. Or the 'secret' love of my life more like. Emery Hall. _Sigh._ I'm just a big dreamer though. He hasn't talked to me since I slapped him in 4th grade for stealing my pudding snack. Doesn't he know that is a form of flirting for that age group? Anyway, so yeah, he's been my big huge crush since we were kids and the only person who knows is my best friend Erica. She's in as big of a pickle as me though. Maybe bigger, she has a thing for his friend Jay Henson… this week. Next week it could be James… or Patrick. She likes them all I think. As long as she stays away from Emery, that is fine with me. They all are pretty hot though, I must admit. They all have the same thing going for them… tall, dark, and handsome. But Emery… Emery is different. The way his hair is kind of long but sticks up in every direction but still looks absolutely gorgeous on him, his eyes which are a dark chocolate brown with specks of gold and they way they always look kind of lazy like he just woke up…

"HEY!.... Hey Bri! Wait up!"

I turn to see Erica running towards me waving her hands frantically.

"Hey Erica, how's it going?" I smile

She stops and leans on a locker trying to catch her breath. I chuckle at the sight, she's just so dramatic sometimes.

"Are you alright?" I smile at her, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah I'm cool." She laughs a little at herself and fixes her jacket that turned awkwardly to the side as she stood up straight, "I just wanted to catch you before you went into algebra, I wanted to warn you that Emery is back." She whispers the last part.

"oh, um, ok?" I was a little dumb-founded, "and why is it I need to be warned?"

"Because he is different! He's taller and more muscular and just HOTTER" she was still whispering but began to smile, throwing her hands in the air for effect, "Something has changed about him, I'm not sure what it is… I just saw him in the office getting an admit slip"

"Ok, well um, thanks?" I still didn't get why she needed to 'warn' me. I mean really? What could happen in three days that is so drastic? Plastic surgery? Steroids? He's not the type.

"I'm just saying is all…" she looked at me incredulously, noticing my 'you're worrying me' face, "Fine! You'll see! And we ARE talking about this at lunch." She pointed a finger at me, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Roger that." I say saluting her. She rolls her eyes.

I laugh and wave goodbye and turn to head into algebra.

The late bell rang, no Emery yet… maybe it was a new student she saw…

I spoke too soon.

Emery… er, the taller, hunkier version of Emery busts through the door not two seconds after that thought was completed. And by god, Erica was right, he WAS different. But in a good way… make that a Great way. He did seem a couple inches taller and his muscles seemed to want to rip off his shirt. This was _not_ the boy I had once a crush on… this was a _man, _although he did have the same features as Emery which just made it that much better.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Fredrick, I was in the office getting a admit slip." He said, holding up a blue piece of paper.

"That's ok Emery, just don't let it happen again." Mrs. Fredrick said sternly, "now go have a seat."

Emery nodded and headed toward his desk. But as he got to it he looked up and looked straight at me, I mean, directly into my eyes! He just stood there, looking at me, and his eyes got wide. And even though I wanted to look away, I couldn't. My eyes locked with his and I could see something shifting in him, and he had the most interesting look upon his face, like he was realizing something for the first time. Was it me?

Oh geez!

Is this it!?

He's noticing me?! I thought he never noticed me. He stood there for a good five minutes before Mrs. Fredrick finally said "Mr. Call, would you please sit so we can go about our lesson?"

He didn't even flinch.

"Mr. Call! Please." She was getting impatient.

He turned his body a little and waved a hand but never took his eyes off me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Emery?" I practically whispered. A huge smile slowly spread across his face.

"Emery is there something you need?" I whispered again, finally able to look away and around the room at the on-seers.

As he looked around the room his smile faded and he hesitantly turned to sit down.

"Ok, now we can begin" Mrs. Fredrick announced, grabbing a piece of chalk.

My mind was rushing. Maybe he finally noticed me and fell in love, like a love-at-first-sight thing…

mmm no… could happen… but not to me. Maybe he found that notebook I wrote 'Brianna Brighton + Emery Hall = Love' and 'Brianna Hall' and god knows what else. I checked my bag just to make sure, and it was still there. Maybe I have something on my face? I grabbed my mirror from my backpack to check. No, I look like I do every day. Dark, longish, wavy/curly hair, mostly no make-up besides mascara, my eyes light green, freckles decorating my face… like the rest of my body, and just completely ordinary, which I have come to good terms with over the years. This all just confused me more, maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing.

When I put the mirror back in my bag and sat up straight again, there he was. He was completely turned around in his seat, staring again. This time his mouth was open a little and he was looking at me like I was the most interesting creature on the planet. I looked around to make sure it was me he was staring at this time and not some hot blonde behind me. Nope, it was me, the only person behind me was Melvin, the nerd from my math class. Not sure on what to do, I half smiled and waved.

GAH I'm such an idiot. Who does that?! Who waves to another person in class?

He smiled largely and waved back. I raised my eyebrows in speculation... apparently Emery Hall does.

"Mr. Call! Please try to pay attention!" Mrs. Fredrick threw up her arms in frustration.

He did that three times before the bell rang. Turning around to stare and gape. What is going on here? Am I dreaming? Or have I completely lost my mind and hallucinating? In any event, I almost didn't mind the staring and I strangely had the urge to stare right back and get lost in those beautiful brown eyes.

RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG.

Someone HAD to do something about that God-Awful bell.

I stood, collecting my things and turned to leave and found Embry Call right in my way.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Uh, H-hi." I stammered and smiled back.

His smile got wider and he just stood there, looking at me.

"Uh well, uh I'm going to lunch now…" I gestured toward the door where I noticed Erica was waiting right outside, a look of shock spreading across her face.

"Oh! Ok, well, uh, yeah, I gotta go too. Hey, um, I'll see you later?" His face was pleading and it made me melt. He looked like a puppy dog. I thought it a kind of stupid question, considering we had History together… and Biology.

"I, uh, well, sure?" I half smiled.

The biggest smile I have ever seen spread across his face "great!" But the smile soon faded as he left the room, almost looking heart-broken.

I walked out of the room only to be greeted with the hundred question game Erica started up.

"Bri! What the heck were you two talking about?! We have more to talk about than I thought! Did he ask you to be a tutor or something?" She was peering into my face.

"Hi, Erica nice to see you too." I said sarcastically, half smiling to tone down the tension in the air.

She just looked at me, waiting for a reply to said questions.

"No." I said bluntly. "He just said hi." I shrugged.

"Hi? Just Hi? Wow that sucks for an answer. He didn't want anything?" she was getting annoyed at my too little details.

"I don't know what he wants, but you were right about one thing, he is DEFINITELY different."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-why me?**

Lunch was almost as eventful as algebra. A huge fight was taking place between two very large senior football players. It was a story I have heard over and over, the popular blonde falls for the star football player, but suddenly gets bored and moves on to his best friend… blah blah blah… and of course it somehow leads to a fight.

"Oh geez." I groan as we walk into the lunchroom.

"Is that Trevor Johnson and Chuck McNeely?!" Erica practically yells, "Oooh let's go see!"

She pulls me over to the crowd that has encircled the two massive figures huddled together, pushing and shoving at each other's shoulders. We stay on the outside of the main circle to secure our safety, tiptoeing to try and see over the other senior football players hooting and yelling at the fighters.

_Sigh_ "I can't see a thing Erica." I look over to see Erica hooting with the others, obviously she got a great view. I walk a little outside the crowd and wait for Erica to get her fill of teenage drama for the day.

"So, what's going on?" I hear a deep voice beside me and I practically jump out of my skin.

"OH! Geez! Uh well uh…" I stutter feeling like an idiot, "well, the norm I guess. Young love, jealousy, hormones…" I laughed, "Erica loves this kind of stuff." I shrug, glance at the crowd and back to him, amazed. He did get a lot taller, I had to look UP, literally UP. I only came up to his shoulder but he was standing closer than I thought.

"Who's Erica?" He said looking towards the fight then back to me, his emotions unreadable. The smell of pine and wet grass filled my senses in the most pleasant way and I decided it was my favorite smell. Was that him?

"She's… uh, well she's my best friend." I said uncomfortably, finding it odd that he cared…and that I was smelling him. My eyebrows came together as I studied him, trying to figure him out.

"Oh." He practically laughed it out. He looked down at me for a while, noticing my expression. I could feel his breath on my face, heavy but steady. His eyes were all over my face, like he was trying to remember it, etch it into his brain. I suddenly felt really self conscious.

I stepped back a little, the proximity making me more nervous by the second. He frowned at the movement.

"Well I have got to, uh, find Erica before she gets in the fight herself." I laugh, walking backwards a couple steps and then turning.

"Wait." he said when I got about five paces away.

I turned to see him taking another step toward me. Funny how his one step equaled about 3 of mine.

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" He said in quite a rush, I almost didn't catch it.

I stopped and stared at him.

"I mean, uh, well I hear this great new horror movie is playing called 'the river of blood' and I was wondering if you uh, wanted to go?"He stuttered. I wondered if this was a game, I looked around suspiciously.

"Oh do you not like scary movies?" he said quickly "we can see something else…" He looked apologetic and unsure… well that sure turns the tables.

"wh- uh well… why?" I really didn't know what was going on, was he really asking **me**?

He frowned at me, "what do you mean why?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Well why me? Today is the first day you have talked to me in like 6 years." I stated bluntly. I was messing this up. Why do I do this? The one chance I get actually asked out by Emery and I ask WHY? What the hell.

He frowned again and looked at his shoes. "Yeah. Well, maybe you're right." He seemed to think about it for a second, chuckled to himself and then smiled "How about we have lunch together first then?" He smiled amusingly, gesturing towards a table nearby.

I smiled, I wasn't going to mess THIS up. "Ok." I giggled and smiled a half smile in his direction.

We walked side-by-side to a table across the room of the fight. We seemed to be some of the only ones who were having lunch today, everyone was more interested in the fight across the room, except for the nerds 5 tables down from us, but they were into a heavy conversation… probably about the big biology project due in two weeks… or dungeons and dragons. I really didn't care.

We sat across from each other at a rectangle table, and he was staring… once again. I must say I was getting sort of used to that, considering I was staring right back and definitely liked what I saw.

"Sooo…" I said looking at my dwindling thumbs after about 5 minutes of his staring.  
He smiled a big toothy smile, and it pretty much took my breath away. My heart started to race a bit, I felt like an idiot for reacting the way I did so I blushed.

His smile just got wider.

"So you never answered my question." I said bluntly. _Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up._

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why me? Or how about just why? " I reminded him… GEEZ I just had to. I just had to push my luck.

"Oh, well, I just figured it was about time we started hanging out I guess." He smiled a nervous smile.

I sent him a tight smile as I studied him. I wasn't sure what to think, I wasn't sure what to do, and I sure as hell wasn't sure what to say. I know this might be a joke to him, this might be a game, for all I know, that him and his friends had cooked up. About that I wasn't sure but what I was sure about was that I wasn't going to miss the chance if it's not.

He looked me straight in the eye and it was so intense I couldn't turn away.

That's what convinced me, I knew this was something more. But I thought I'd test the strength of it just in case…

"You know, I know we've sat next to each other since like forever but we don't know each other…"

He looked at me sadly through puppy dog eyes. Dammit! Look down Brianna! Just look away! Keep your train of thought!

"…but I think you DO need to know that I don't like games. Don't play with my head." I said, concentrating on a freckle on his forehead.

"I didn't mean it like that." He looked truly hurt and I wanted to take it all back. I looked down at the table, flushed.  
"I just… I know that I have never really taken the time to get to know you." It was his turn to look at the table and look all embarrassed. "You seem really interesting," He looked at me with the last word, "and I don't know, maybe… maybe we could be friends?" he gave me a pleading look that made my knees weak and made me forget how to talk, "or something more…" He whispered and looked back down at the table.

"Oh." I just about whispered, "w-well, I guess that's alright." I said quietly, surprised. Was I supposed to hear that last part?

He looked back up at me, smiling wide again. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great." He said through his smile.

"Great." I said back through my own smile.

We just sat there for a minute, smiling at each other like fools. Then all of a sudden his smile, and I didn't think it was possible… but it definitely got wider.

"So, you like scary movies?"

I laughed "They're my favorite."

Sadly, the fight was over and Erica came and sat beside me, almost ramming into me.

"Did you SEE that! UGH they didn't even fight! That girl got in the between them… what's her name? Trish? Tracey?… whatever, and she broke it up, and-" She finally realized who was sitting across the table and her jaw almost fell off her face, "S-so, I, uh…" she shot me a shocked glance, eyes wide. I shrugged back at her.

Emery chuckled, and it was like music.

"Hi… Erica, right?" He smiled.

"Uh, wha- yeah… hi, uh Emery." She finally spit out.

RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG.

That bell really is the devil in sound form.

We all jumped at the noise, not realizing the time. We all scrambled to get up with the rest of the kids dashing towards the exit. I was looking down when I felt a very warm hand brush across my arm, I looked up.

"So tonight?" He was giving me that pleading look again, I couldn't help it, I melted once again. His touch left a burning, tingly feeling and I couldn't keep the thought of that hand on my face or holding my hand or anywhere else on me, just on me so I can feel his skin on mine.

"Sure." I smiled.

He smiled in response and said "well can I walk you to our next class?"

I nodded, unsure of the squeal that could come out if I opened my mouth just then. I went to get my books from the table and he swiped them before I could get there, "I got it," He said with a smile.

"I can carry my own books you know…"I said matter-of-factly, reaching for them.

"And so can I," he smirked and pulled them out of my reach, "probably easier than you can" he had a point.

I shrugged and looked over to Erica, "I'll talk to you later?" I said apologetically.

She nodded, still looking as confused as I felt, "yeah, see ya later." She waved and backed peddled a couple steps then turned to run to her class.

Emery and I walked in silence to history but it was a perfectly content silence, not the least bit awkward. He looked almost depressed when he saw our seating arrangements. He was in the second seat of one row and I was in the fifth of the one next to his.

"well, hmm."He set my books down.

"It's alright," I nudged him towards his seat, "I'll see you after class." I smiled reassuringly.

"yeah, I guess." He sighed and trudged over to his seat. He looked so sad I wanted to run over to him and wrap my arms around those huge shoulders, if they would fit, and soothe him.

Class started, and I couldn't help but giggle when he turned every so often to stare at me like he did in English, until he was yelled at by Mr. Wiston, our history teacher.

When the class was over and the bell rang, Emery practically ran over to my desk to get my books again.

"You know, you really don't have to do that." My mouth was determined to ruin this for me.

"Yeah, I know. But I want to." He smiled and held out his right arm for me to hold, and I just about fainted. It took all I had to stay standing, let alone grab a hold of that arm. Who said chivalry was dead? It's right here, in Emery form. His arm was so warm underneath my hand, almost hot, but very comfortable. And not to mention hard as rock! His bicep was huge and that did not help my concentration on walking which was already messed up from the weak knees he gave me before we left history. But we walked like that all the way to Biology. We got some of the weirdest stares from people and so I tried to hide behind his arm but half way there I looked up to see what he would be doing, considering he had no bicep to hide behind. But he looked so confident, maybe more so than usual, and he walked as if he was showing me off or something, like _I_ was the prize. Yeah, I have GOT to be dreaming. I pinched myself on the arm that was holding the god-like bicep and… "Oooh." I whispered. I didn't think I pinched THAT hard, maybe I just really wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream…

Embry stopped, turned towards me a little, and looked down at me, concern smothering his features, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I, uh, nothing." I smiled brightly at him. And it was the truth, nothing was wrong. I wasn't dreaming and that was awesome news.

He smiled back, still concerned, "are you sure?"

"Yeah." I smiled again and nodded to reassure him.

He scanned my face for any sign of mishap or pain. When he was satisfied that I was ok, he smiled and looked forward and began to walk again. We walked into biology and he was pleased to find our desks one in front of the other. Class started and I felt him stare a hole into the back of my head. Then suddenly, I felt the heat as he leaned towards me…

"Psst." I turned my head a little and his mouth came close to my left ear, and I could feel his breath on my neck. Goosebumps covered my body and I suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Your hair is really pretty today." He whispered softly, and I couldn't help but smile like a fool. The heat only intensified when his fingers started tracing random lines along the back of my left arm. Needless to say, I learned absolutely nothing in biology today.

Class ended and that dreaded bell rang for the last time of the day. We both stood at the same time, and I bent down to grab my bag and he, once again, grabbed my books. I looked over at him and he was smiling again, like the smile never left his face.

"what is it?" his smile didn't falter.

"You're just always so, so happy." I stated, like it was obvious.

"I guess I'm just a happy guy." He looked at me through his thick black lashes, with those lazy eyes. That is a very dangerous look to give a girl. I couldn't stop the overly excited smile that spread across my face… or the blush that came there-after. WHAT is this boy turning me into?

"well then," he smiled and moved around to stand beside me, "shall we?" He said, offering me his arm again.

I was still smiling, and took hold of that bicep Michelangelo must have carved himself and we walked to my locker. I couldn't stop asking myself if this was really happening. I mean, was it? We came to a stop at my locker, finding an anxious-looking Erica standing there.  
"Hey Erica!" I was beaming and I could feel it.

"Well hey!" she seemed just as excited as I was.

I opened my locker and he shoved my books in.

"Thanks" I smiled at him once again.

"Of course" He smiled back, took a deep breath and turned to me, "I guess I will pick you up around seven?" He looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah, that would be great." I smiled back at him.

He nodded, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into what I would defiantly classify as a bear hug. I could barely breathe but it was perfectly fine with me. He bent his head to my ear, "See you." He whispered.

He totally caught me off guard with that one, that's what my dad says to me every morning. I just smiled and giggled. He smiled back and then jogged off towards the exit door that led to the parking lot.

Erica just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?!" I finally said after a good three minutes of silence.

She giggled, " What exactly is going on here?" She said in a curious tone.

I laughed too as I turned to walk towards the door Embry jogged towards, "I don't know E, but you are coming over to help me get ready, I won't take any excuses." I said sternly.

"Ok ok but… wait, what? Get ready for what?" She looked at me confused.

"Embry asked me to go to the movies tonight." I said, grinning like a fool.

Her eyes slowly widened,"Whoa! Yeah I'm coming over. Oh my god, what are you going to wear? Did he say what movie? Do you think he will kiss you?..." She went on to ask me a million questions but didn't really wait for any answers. I just nodded every now and then, not really paying attention. I had way bigger problems, what the heck happened to Emery Hall that week he was gone? Not that I'm sad it happened, it had great results, but what could have done that? A life changing experience for sure, but what kind of experience would make him finally notice me? So many questions, so few answers. Maybe some of them will be answered tonight. I got more nervous by the second thinking about it. But thank god I have until seven, I have a lot to think about before I go to the movies with this stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3-first date**

"So I think the plaid button up, those jeans over there, and boots." Erica sort of thought out loud.

"We aren't going to the rodeo, E." I laughed.

She laughed too and thought about it for a second "how about this." She threw some jeans at me, along with a floral tank top and some red flats. I pulled everything on, spun in a circle, landed in a model pose and giggled.

"Oh, yeah! That's good, very cute!" She applauded and giggled with me, "So what are you going to do with your hair?" She added curiously.

"I think I'll leave it." I said like it was nothing. I wasn't about to tell her it was because Emery told me it looked pretty earlier.

She considered it for a minute, "Ok, yea that works." She plopped down onto my bed, looking at a magazine, "you know Cosmo says that now-a-days it's hot for the girl to make the first move. Are you?" She sat up, curious and excited for my answer. She had been quizzing me for almost three hours straight with this nonsense.

"I'm not really the 'first move' kind of girl, E. I guess I'm just old fashioned. Is that bad?" I was kind of getting worried.  
"No, well, I don't think so. I have about as much experience in this as you." She laughed, "But what if he tries to kiss you?" She asked this question three times today.

"well I guess I'll lean in and enjoy it." I laughed and brushed it off like it was no big deal, even though there was a serious war going on in my head about the subject. _What if he does kiss you? You've never kissed anyone! How will you react!? Just don't eat anything and check your breath every five minutes! _

"Oh c'mon!" she threw a pillow at me.

"hey!" I laughed and threw it back.

"How's it going honey?" My mom knocks slightly and peeps through the door before she swings it open, "Oh you look great!" My mom claps her hands together for emphasis.

_Sigh_. My mom. You can't help but love her. She's always so happy and giddy, it's contagious.

"Thanks mom." I smile and turn to apply my last layer of mascara.

The doorbell rings and I practically jump with excitement and nervousness.

"OH geez! He's here!" I yell mostly to myself.

All three of us run down the stairs to see my dad greeting Emery.

"Mr. Brighton, you have a beautiful home." Emery smiles, is it possible that his smile got better over the past 5 hours?

"Well we sure are proud of it. Come on in, son." Oh my god. Dad, _please_ don't scare him off.

Emery catches my eye and his smile gets bigger, "Hey Brianna,"

"Hey," I smile, I _love _the way he says my name.

"Now I want you kids back by 10." My dad points a finger at Emery. Kill me now.

"10:30." My mom says as she puts a hand on my dad's finger to lower it. Remember how I said you can't help but love my mom? That reason is shining through right now…brightly.

Emery smiles, "Yes Ma'am." He nods.

"Are you ready to go?" I elbow Emery. I have got to get out before they send him running.

"Yeah, ready when you are." He smiles, he's just so cool about everything… besides his body temperature… which I could feel radiating like a personal heater.

"It was nice to have met you, Mr. and Mrs. Brighton." He shakes both their hands while I hug Erica and she quickly whispers how badly she wants to hear about every detail and she doesn't care how late it is when we get back and I better call her when we do. I nod and wave to my parents and pull Emery out the door.

We walk out to his car and he rushes past me to get the door and holds out his hand to help me in.

I raise my eyebrows, "So, chivalry isn't dead."

He blushes and kind of mutters "yeah." Could he be more perfect?

He's over in the driver's seat in seconds. Maybe it was just me but that seemed incredibly fast.

"So, ready for some blood and guts?" He winks.

I smile, "you know it."

"Really?" He looked astonished. He starts the engine and pulls onto the road, "Usually girls like to skip the gore." He points out.

"Yeah, it really doesn't bother me. Sure, I like the romantic-comedies, but I'll take scary over anything." I smile, remembering all the times my dad and I rented all the scary movies we could find.

"Marry me!" He jokes but suddenly stops laughing to look at me, seeing how I would take it.

I just laugh, brushing it off. But I wasn't about to let on how badly my heart jumped when he said it. I could literally feel him relax when he saw me laugh.

We spent the entire car-ride talking about our favorite movies, I was already having so much fun. When we got there, I went to open my door and he grabbed my hand and said "Uh, what are you doing?"

I looked at him confused, "Uhm you stopped the car right? So I'm getting out."

He put his hand on his chest and said "Chivalry, remember?" and before I could register that he jumped out of the car and ran around to open my door and help me out.

I laughed, "Oh, right."

We walked up to the ticket booth and I realized I forgot my purse in the car. All I could think about was Erica saying _"now-a-days it's cool to split the bill on the first date."_

"Oh! I left my purse in the car, I'll be right back." I turn towards the car and a warm hand grabs a tight hold on my wrist and whips me back around.

"Don't be ridiculous." He looks down at me, drapes his arm around my shoulders, and the heat envelopes me ,"Don't you know the _guy_ is supposed to pay on dates." He smiles.

I blush, looking at the ground. Stupid COSMO, they don't know anything. They need to meet Emery Hall

He paid for our tickets and we walk inside to be greeted with the concession stand. He orders two cokes and a large popcorn. I doubt I will be eating anything on these nerves.

"Where do you want to sit?" he says in a low voice. The previews had just started but there were only 10 other people in the theater, we could sit pretty much anywhere.

"How about up there?" I point to an empty row, third from the top.

He nods, grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs. We sat down and he didn't let go of my hand. I was on cloud nine. My hand, which seemed so small compared to his, seemed to fit perfectly between his fingers. He smiled at me when he saw me studying our hands linked together. I blushed in response, but hopefully he didn't notice in such poor lighting. Throughout the movie I became more grateful that he hadn't let go of my hand because I desperately needed to grab_ something_ on the jumpy parts. This movie was scarier than I would have thought.

Although, I couldn't help but notice Emery smile every time I jumped and grabbed hold of his arm. I'm surprised his arm didn't come out of the socket. But I was the one smiling when, about half way through the movie, he lifted the arm-rest between us and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I had a hard time paying attention to the movie after that. The pine/grass smell hit me again and I didn't even hear the rest of the show.

When the movie ended we sat there for a minute, neither of us wanting to move from our position. All the people were gone when he finally said something.

"So what did you think?" He nodded toward the screen.

"Scary. More scary than it let on." I giggled," sorry about your shirt."

He looked down and laughed at the stretched out piece of fabric, "That's alright, I've got plenty others."

He looked over at me, a curious expression spreading across his face. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. He pulled back to take in my expression, which was surprised of course. He kissed me! And I couldn't think of anything else.

The next couple of minutes was like a rush of things happening. It was like I found my reason for being, I don't know what it was that triggered it but all I knew was I wanted more and wasn't sure if I would ever get enough of … him. I kissed him back just like he did me. He responded quickly, pulling me closer with the arm that was already around my shoulders.

One of the theater clean-up crew boys cleared his throat not two seconds after I realized where we still were and added "The next movie will be starting in 15 minutes and, uh, we kind of need to clean." He couldn't hold back the smile that was dancing across his lips.

We quickly pulled ourselves apart and he grabbed my hand. We practically ran down the stairs, my face glued to the floor, as we rushed out the theater.

We were walking to the car when Emery finally said something, "Well, that was..." He laughed.

I laughed with him, sort of nervous of what exactly that kiss meant. I mean I liked it. I think I loved it, the way his lips moved with mine, I smiled just thinking about it. But what about him? What did he think?

"Well we have about an hour until 10:30." He looked at me, "I know of this nice beach nearby. We can go if you want." He smiled

I looked at him, kind of speechless. What exactly would we do on the beach?

I'm just being paranoid. What could go wrong? Besides I wanted to be with him, I wanted to spend time with this wonderful, soft kissing, attentive boy.

He smiled wider at my expression and read my mind like a book, "We can just talk and walk along the beach or whatever." He waved his hand like it was nothing, "I go there all the time and it's a good place to think." He smiled again.

I thought about it… why not? "Yeah. Let's go." I smiled hugely at the thought of being alone with him.

"Really? I mean, we don't have to. We can do it some other time if you just want to go home." He looked at me, reading my expression carefully.

"No, I want to go tonight." I smiled, "Let's go." I nodded to reassure him.

He looked at me for a second, seeming to decipher my face, "Alright, let's go." He seemed extremely happy after that, practically bouncing in his seat as he put the car in drive and headed to the beach.

Well I sure am ballsy tonight. But for some reason I feel like I can trust him. He isn't like other guys, and I know this sounds weird but I feel like I could trust him with my life. He makes me feel so safe when I'm with him. And everything just flows and feels so natural. My heart says it's alright and to take a chance but my head is saying that this isn't right and this usually isn't how things work with normal people. Well maybe Emery isn't normal…

"Is everything ok?" Emery asks, worry covering his voice. He obviously saw the confusion on my face while I was having this war, heart vs. head.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I half smiled.

"About…" He was truly curious.

"Well I was just wondering why I trust you so much. So easily I mean." I was being so honest it kind of scared me… what else would my mouth say without my consent?

"Oh." He became silent for a second.

"I mean, I just don't know you that well and any normal person wouldn't want to be out alone on a beach with someone they barely knew, you know? Maybe I'm just not normal."My voice has a mind of its own! I was saying things as soon as they popped into my head and that is NOT good.

"You sure do think a lot." He laughed, "But I was actually thinking the same thing."

I laughed with him, "really?"

"Yeah. " He smiled over at me, "DO you do this a lot?" He got suddenly serious.

I looked over at him curiously, was that a protective vibe? "No," I laughed "not usually."

"oh." He sighed audibly.

He pulled on to a drive and I could see the water, at least it wasn't that far from civilization. As soon as we parked he jumps out of the car and is over to my side in a flash, opening my door once again. He slipped his hand over mine and leads me to the beach. We got about ten feet away from the water and he turns to look at me, and the strangest look was on his face. He looked torn and hesitant.

"Brianna, I-"

"Bri."

He smiled at my correction, "Bri." He breathed.

"I know that you're pretty confused right now… about me I mean." He peered into my face, "But I just want to let you know that I am just as confused and I'm having trouble adjusting to all these new feelings and I wish I was as verbal as you with my thoughts but I'm just not an-"

He looked so vulnerable and confused; Just like I felt.

"It's ok." I smiled, he seemed to be having a hard time finding words.

"You just need to know that you aren't the only one feeling this confused." He was worrying about me. I didn't think they made guys like this anymore. He brushed my cheek with his fingers. "And I want you to know that I would never let anything or anyone hurt you, including myself." He looked me square in the eyes, "I don't want you to ever be afraid."

I smiled and looked back at him, amazed. How did I find him? Better yet, why did he pick me?

The next thing I knew he was kissing me. Softly and hesitantly he brushed his lips across mine. It was so sudden and so very, very sweet. His lips were like warm silk, only better. They were almost hot as they moved with mine like we were _meant_ to kiss each other. I don't know how long we were there, kissing, but he suddenly began to vibrate with a low laughter.

"We better go." He chuckled as he took in my face, my lips pursed hoping for just one more.

And I didn't realize it before, but my arms were around his neck and his arms were around my waist, holding me up,_ literally_ holding me up, my feet were off the ground. He was so warm and comfortable, it was hard to let go. He slowly let me back down, and stood me firmly on my feet. But that didn't keep me from staggering; I _still_ had weak knees from the heat he seemed to exude, or maybe his kisses. He grabbed me by the waist again. This is ridiculous! Get yourself together Brianna!

"Well I guess we will just have to stay like this." He laughed.

I laughed too. His laugh was just so contagious.

"Well That would be alright." I grinned at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

He smiled widely and kissed him again. Oh he just made me feel so good! He didn't hesitate to oblige to my kissing wishes I pleaded with my mouth. Then I had to think about why we stopped in the first place.

"Oh! What time is it!?" I grabbed a hold of his arm to look at his watch. 10:23.

"Oh geez! We've got to go!" I looked up at him alarmed.

"Yeah I guess." He frowned and let me go, steadying me with a hand on my arm. I missed the warmth already.

We practically ran back to the car… or, I ran, he just walked fast. We rushed back to the house and made it back by 10:31.

"One minute late, will you be in big trouble for that?" He frowned, looking apologetic.

"I think they can let it slide." I smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have lost track of time." He frowned again. He was apologizing?

I looked at him confused, "It was my fault just as much as it was yours." I smiled again, trying to wipe that frown off his face.

He half smiled.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter whose fault it was, but if I'm grounded for a measly minute or two, which is highly unlikely, are you going to end our date with a sad face like that?" I smirked at him.

He chuckled and smiled finally. He thought for a minute then all of a sudden got a look of excitement and jumped out of the car to go open my door for the last time that night.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Actually I'd rather end it with chivalry…" then he pulled away to look at me, "… and a kiss." He leaned in.

_Click. _The front porch lights came on, the front door opened, and my mom stepped out, "Brianna is that you?"

I groaned.

Emery smirked at my reaction, "Good evening Mrs. Brighton! Sorry we're a bit late, The movie ran longer than expected." He smiled.

"Oh that's quite understandable, Emery. It's just a few minutes, quite alright." She smiled.

"Will the chivalry do for now?" he whispered.

"For now" I smiled.

He laughed. "I'll call you tomorrow?" Pfft. Like he needed permission!

"You better!" I smiled and watched him get into his car and start the engine. I waved once before heading inside.

"Honey, how was it? Did you have a good time?" My mom linked an arm through mine.

"Yeah, mom I had a great time actually." I smiled. You can't contain this kind of excitement.

"Oh I would love to hear all about it!" my mom practically squealed.

"And I would love to tell you mom but I am beat. Maybe tomorrow?" I half-smiled. I'm actually not tired at all… I'm probably not going to sleep at all with Emery dancing around in my head.

"Oh sure honey, tomorrow. Goodnight sweetie." She kissed my forehead and I headed up the stairs.

I showered and slipped into my pajamas. I laid down on my bed, covering myself up but not really noticing what I was doing. All I could think about was tonight and every conversation we had, every kiss, every glance… everything. But one thing we talked about stuck in my mind. When we were on the beach Emery said something that made me shiver and wonder exactly what he meant by it. It was just so odd that he would say something like that. I didn't think about it much at the time but now that I do, maybe I should have a lot to think about…

"…_I would never let anything or anyone hurt you,_

_including myself."_

Yeah I have great deal to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4-**

The sun shine through my window, waking me up. I looked over at my alarm clock to check the time, and to my horror it was only 10. Waking up at 10 on a Saturday morning was not a norm for me. I usually wake up around lunchtime, so you can imagine my annoyance with the sun. Cursing, mostly to myself, I slipped my head under the covers trying to drift back into sleep. But after about five minutes of cursing I thought of Emery and the amazing date I had… ha. date. That's just so weird to think that I went on a date with Emery. After that I couldn't stop smiling as I sat up in my bed and looked at the sun, all annoyance gone.

He was supposed to call me today. I wonder if he really would. I guess I will find out. Just then, I caught a whiff of bacon and eggs and that did it. I was up and down the stairs within seconds. Well, that's one way of getting a teenage girl out of bed. And just as I was on the last step of the stairs I heard my mom say from the kitchen…

"Oh, she's right here, she just got up, hold on… " She rushed over to me, "Well this is the first time in 5 years I've seen you up before noon dear," She giggled and kissed my head, I smiled in response," and there is someone on the phone for you in the living room." She gestured toward the entry way of the living room, walking back into the kitchen.

I froze and my heart did flips that I'm pretty sure are not healthy. _It's Emery. Oh god._ It's fine, calm down, just act normal. What's the big deal?

I walked slowly over to the phone. _Act cool_. Heh, sure… cool.

"ahem… Hey." I tried to sound sexy as I could.

"BRI! Oh my god. You didn't call me! How did everything go? Did he kiss you?" It was Erica, I took a deep breath. I'm such a nerd.

"Hey E. Yeah sorry I didn't call you, I totally forgot. The date was great, and yes we did kiss." I whispered so my mom wouldn't hear. Even though she wasn't paying any attention, humming a song and flipping some eggs in the frying pan.

"SHUT UP!"She yelled through the phone, busting my ear-drum.

"Yeah we did," I smiled after I winced and pulled the phone away, "And it was great E. I can't even explain how good it was too. It was just perfect." I said as I slowly brought it back to my ear.

"Wow B. This is big. This is monumental!..." She went on to ask me a million and one questions about the date and I told her pretty much everything.

"So when are you seeing him again?"

"Um well I don't know. He said he would call me today so…" I couldn't hide my excitement, "But I gotta go, finish up my homework and… uhh"

"…wait for Emery's call." She finished for me and giggled.

I just laughed.

"Ok well I guess call me tomorrow, we need to work on that biology project." She said groaning.

"Ugh, I forgot about that too." I groaned with her, "Ok yeah I'll call you."

"Cool, talk to you later B."

"Cya." I hung up and rushed over to the kitchen, practically shoveling eggs onto my plate.

"Well you two sure had a lot to talk about." My mom pointed out. I looked at the clock. 10:45.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed, "We've got a big biology project coming up and I think we're going to get together tomorrow to work on it.

"Mmmhmm." She eyed me,"And how was your date last night?"

"It was great mom." I said quickly, shoving a piece of bacon into my mouth, maybe she'll get the hint.

"Ok." She smiled. "Well I have some errands to run today, and your father has gone fishing with Mr. Hugo again so do you want to come with me?"

"Actually I have a lot of homework to work on." And I was _NOT_ missing Emery's call.

She smiled, "Ok. Well I'm going to go, I have my cell if you need me." She kissed me on the head, grabbed her purse and was out the door.

Finally some silence. I liked being at home by myself; it was a good time to think.

As soon as I finished with breakfast I cleaned my dishes, grabbed the cordless phone and headed back up to my room. I looked out my window and realized the sun was shining. I decided to take advantage and do my homework outside. I changed out of my pajamas and into some jean shorts and an old Harvard shirt I got from my uncle (who only went there for a year then decided he was too free spirited for college… pfft.) and headed out to the hammock in the back yard. I laid there reading _to The Great Gatsby_ which was on the list of books we needed to read for English this year. I read for about an hour and got sick of it so I turned over on to my back and decided just to rest for a bit, shutting my eyes. I could feel the sun on my face, staining my sight red on the inside of my eyelids. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a car door slamming. I looked at my watch. 2:45.

"Well that was a nice little nap." I laughed to myself.

I yawned and stretched, putting my hands underneath my head.

"BRIANNA!" someone yelled from the other side of the house, I jumped.

"Brianna! Are you in there?!" I heard a fist pounding on the front door. Emery?

I ran around the house to find a frustrated and worried looking Emery pacing across my front door, peeking through windows.

"Embry?" I squeaked, "What's going on?"

"Oh thank god!" He practically jumped over the rail that surrounded our front porch to pull me into another one of his bear hugs. Then he pulled me away to look at me at arm's length.

"Are you ok? Where have you been?" He looked me intensely in the eye.

"Uh I, uh, I've been here." Then I realized he was supposed to call me today. I must have left the phone in my room.

"I called like five times!" He pulled me into his embrace again and kissed my hair, "I got worried because you weren't answering and I saw your mom at the grocery store and she said you were here by yourself and-" he sighed. He pulled away and held me at arm length again as if to examine any damage.

"Sorry, I was, uh, reading in the hammock out back, I fell asleep, and I guess I didn't hear the phone." I looked at him apologetically.

He sighed again. "Oh." I could see him visibly relax.

"You were really worried?" I peered into his eyes.

"Well YES!... I mean, yea I guess. Sorry, I just thought something happened to you." He gave me a weary look.

I grabbed one of his hands, "It's alright." I held his hand in both of mine "I'm fine." I smiled

He took a deep breath and smiled at me. I smiled back, larger this time.

"C'mon." I said pulling him into the house.

He sat down at the table in the kitchen while I got myself some tea. "Want some?" I glanced over at Embry. He was watching me intensely. I smiled.

"Sure." He smiled back.

I poured us both a glass and sat down across the table from him.

"So what exactly do you think would happen to me in a little town like forks?" I said sarcastically, smiling

He frowned, and I wanted to take it back. "Things happen," was all he said.

"Not in forks." I snorted as I pointed out.

He raised his eyebrows, "you'd be surprised." He practically whispered.

"Oh,would I?" I was getting a little frustrated, "huh." Ok so I'm a little naïve but I'm not stupid.

"Don't be mad." He grabbed my hand and gave me an apologetic look. How could I be mad at that?

I half smiled. Still thinking about what he meant.

"Let's go outside. It's a beautiful day and we can sit on the hammock, I'll show you how safe it is." I laughed.

He sighed again and we walked outside and both sat in the hammock. We both sat in the middle so it caved in, squishing us together which I really didn't mind. He put an arm around me. I had forgotten how warm he was and I could have very well fallen asleep again but between him and the sun I about started to sweat.

"Listen, my friends and I are having a bonfire tonight at first beach in La Push. The beach I took you to last night. And I would love it-" he grabbed my hand and flipped it over and started tracing little designs on my palm which made it quite impossible to concentrate," if you came with me." He smiled.

Of course I wanted to go! I wanted to scream it but I didn't want to scare him off. _Act cool._

"I'll think about it." I smiled teasingly.

He looked over at me quickly then a sly look came over his face.

"You'll _think_ about it?" he said incredulously, he laughed once, "Or maybe I'll just have to make you." He practically growled at me as a glare met his eyes.

"Pfft. You know, you're not as scary as you think you are." I got up and sauntered toward the back door, proud of myself for standing up to him when on the inside, I just want to give in to everything he ever wanted from me. I glanced back to see his features covered with shock. I laughed.

"Oh, really." He called after me.

I turned my nose up into the air and turned back around to head towards the door. I heard running footsteps closing in on me and before I could react I was in the air, tossed over Embry's shoulder and hurled back into the hammock on my back. I couldn't help the giggles that erupted as I was swinging in the hammock.

He laughed and laid next to me in the hammock holding my hands down, encircling me with that piney grass smell. You couldn't remove the smile on my face even if you tried to slap me silly.

"Ok, so you're kinda scary." I rolled my eyes.

"Kinda?" he said, surprised again.

He rolled over on top of me. He was heavy and was pretty much squishing all the air out of my lungs but I didn't care, I just kept smiling.

"Scary enough to make you come with me?" He was smiling but his eyes were suddenly serious.

"Mmm Nope." I said stubbornly.

He looked heartbreakingly sad.

"That's ok though, because I would love to anyways." I smiled, hoping to make him happier, he was too beautiful to be sad.

And he let the biggest smile I have seen yet, spread across his face.


End file.
